


Geschenke

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Natürlich freue ich mich. Und wie. Über alles.“ Am meisten darüber, dass Boerne bei ihm war.Das 6. Türchen des Tatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Geschenke
> 
> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Nikolaustag. :-)

Thiels Geburtstag. Nicht irgendein Geburtstag, sondern der erste, seit Boerne und er endlich zueinander gefunden hatten.  
Irgendwann war es ihnen zum Glück klar geworden. Was hinter ihren gegenseitigen Sticheleien und hinter ihrem ständigen Gestreite wirklich gesteckt hatte, wieso er in Boernes Gegenwart manchmal so verdammt schnell in die Luft gegangen war und warum ihn Boerne oft so schrecklich nervös gemacht hatte. Plötzlich hatte er so vieles verstanden. Nach so langer Zeit.

Vor fast vier Monaten waren sie zusammengezogen, in Boernes Wohnung, weil der die größere hatte. Ohne diverse Streitigkeiten war das logischerweise nicht abgelaufen, vor allem über seine zahlreichen Sankt Pauli-Fanartikel war Boerne ja eher weniger begeistert gewesen. Aber irgendwann war es dann geschafft, alle Fanartikel waren gut untergekommen. Und auch Thiels alter Sessel war mit eingezogen, den Boerne doch tatsächlich als hässlich bezeichnet hatte, nur weil der schon ein wenig durchgesessen war und das ein oder andere winzige Loch vorhanden war.

 

Sie hatten heute beide frei, und Thiel schlief richtig lange aus, wozu er sonst ja eher selten kam, das tat ihm mal richtig gut. Und es war schön, nach dem Aufwachen direkt in Boernes strahlende Augen zu gucken und zart von ihm geküsst zu werden.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Frank.“  
„Danke.“  
Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile liegen, schmusten und küssten sich, schauten sich an. Thiel war ganz schön glücklich.  
Das war sein erster Geburtstag seit langem, über den er sich freute, auch wenn er ja schon ein bisschen traurig darüber war, dass Lukas auch dieses Jahr wieder nicht dabei sein würde.  
Aber er hörte Lukas' Stimme, sie telefonierten, fast eine halbe Stunde lang, redeten über dies und das. Das war ein kleiner Trost und zauberte ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
Und Boerne lächelte mit, freute sich für ihn, wusste natürlich ganz genau, wie sehr ihm sein Sohn manchmal fehlte.

Nachdem sein Telefonat mit Lukas beendet war, kümmerte sich Boerne um ein leckeres Frühstück, holte Brötchen vom Bäcker, kochte Kaffee und briet Spiegeleier. Thiel lächelte, heute wurde er ja echt verwöhnt.  
Bevor sie frühstückten, wollte Boerne unbedingt, dass er erst einmal schnell seine Geschenke auspackte.  
„Na gut, mache ich.“ Schmunzelnd griff er nach einem Unschlag und öffnete den als Erstes. Neben einem Gutschein für einen gemeinsamen Besuch im Sankt Pauli Fanshop und einigen eher praktischen Sachen, bekam er auch zwei Dinge geschenkt, die sie für ihre ... Freizeitaktivitäten nutzen konnten. Neue Handschellen und eine Gerte. Hm.  
„So ganz ... uneigennützig sind einige deiner Geschenke ja nicht, Boerne, ne?“  
„Nun ja, zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz, nein.“ Boerne grinste ein bisschen verschmitzt. „Aber du freust dich doch darüber, oder?“  
„Natürlich freue ich mich. Und wie. Über alles.“ Am meisten darüber, dass Boerne bei ihm war. Heute und an allen anderen Tagen.  


Sie frühstückten, lange und ausgiebig, ließen sich Zeit. Danach lehnte sich Thiel zufrieden und satt zurück.  
„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Unser Besuch kommt ja erst in einigen Stunden ...“ _Unser_ Besuch, nicht _mein_ Besuch, das fühlte sich gut an. Und so richtig.  
Am Abend würden einige Gäste kommen, sein Vater mit seiner aktuellen Flamme Doris, zwei seiner Fußballkumpels, Arne und Jan, denen Boerne hoffentlich nicht wieder mehrmals seine Meinung über Fußball aufs Auge drücken würde, und auch Nadeshda wollte kurz vorbeischauen.  
Boerne würde eine Quiche Lorraine zubereiten und als Dessert eine Crème brûlée, gestern hatten sie alle Zutaten besorgt.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir davor noch ein bisschen deine Geschenke ... einweihen? Also ... Ich meine natürlich zwei ganz bestimmte Geschenke.“  
Boerne strahlte sofort über das ganze Gesicht und hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee.“

Sie standen zusammen auf, küssten sich mehrmals zärtlich, dann griff Thiel lächelnd nach Boernes Hand, mit der anderen Hand schnappte er sich die Geschenke, und sie verschwanden ins Schlafzimmer.

Gerte und Handschellen flogen mit Schwung auf das Bett. Sie küssten sich erneut, wieder und wieder, immer fordernder und energischer, und irgendwann griff Boerne nach dem Saum seines Shirts.  
  
Sie sahen sich an. Und grinsten beide frech.  
„Boerne, ich glaube, die Leser haben tatsächlich gedacht, dass sie dabei sein dürfen, wenn wir ... loslegen.“  
Boerne nickte. „Ich gehe auch fest davon aus, dass sie das gedacht haben. Schließlich hat die Autorin das E-Rating angegeben.“  
„Tja, aber wir fangen erst an, wenn die Geschichte zu Ende ist.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nämlich genau jetzt.“


End file.
